


Hair Washing Banter

by WonMyNihilist



Series: Double B Drabbles [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bit of iKON nostagia, Domestic Fluff, Double B, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Inspired by that video Hanbin posted of him washing Jiwon's hair. Jiwon's getting his hair dyed again and he tries to convince Hanbin to as well.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Double B Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546942
Kudos: 45





	Hair Washing Banter

“Don’t tell the stylist, but I haven’t been conditioning lately.”

“It’s not like they can tell,” he paused right behind Jiwon. “Right?”

“I don’t know, they’re hair experts, aren’t they? Better safe than sorry.”

“Like, don’t remind the teacher of any homework?” 

“Exactly!” Jiwon sat down and laid his hair over the hair washing station, unnecessarily pushing his hair back. “Don’t be like that, B. No one likes that.”

Hanbin let out a small chuckle as he brushed Jiwon’s hair, just as unnecessarily. It was a bit rough since he skipped the hair washing for a couple days now, but he’ll always love threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “My word is my bond, darling,” he smiled over Jiwon as he said it, laced with so much affection. He leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Better get to it before they find out then.”

“You think I’d look good in green?”

“You’re kidding,” he started rinsing the hair away of its potential dirt and grime. “Is that what they told you to get?”

“Eh, no. They’d be okay with blond again. Maybe,” Jiwon shrugged. “But, like, been there, done that, yaknow? Even halfway for begin- did you like that?”

“It took a while to get used to it.” 

“And you think it was easy to accept your whole puffy blond situation?”

“Can we just agree that those were weird times and be done with it?” He held back a sigh and eye roll as he switched the water with shampoo. Some salons had only one brand, probably sponsored, so he didn’t care what bottle he took off the shelf. Doing this for Jiwon became a regular thing after the first time, which seemed to be entertaining for their fans to watch. But it was fun to do anyway, so they kept doing it.

Jiwon had his eyes closed by his point, the phantom feeling of tickling on his skull present. “If I say no, are you gonna attack me with my fashion sense?”

“You mean lack thereof? Didn’t our debut album teach you a lesson?

“That whole charade was attributed to us both, and you know it, B.”

Hanbin let himself roll his eyes this time at the memory and accusation. His entire potato sack situation made its rounds, and he was thankful that fans had more material to do away with their questionable decisions now. “I think I like you better when-”

“I’m with you?” Jiwon held a playful smile upon his lips whilst keeping his eyes closed. Hanbin returned the favor by slabbing on some of the shampoo foam from one side to another. “Hey, easy!” He warned with no threatening tone but a giggle.

Hanbin encouraged his little playful mood with more ridiculously unnecessary actions with Jiwon’s hair. He twisted it, tugged it, slabbed some more shampoo, and finally got himself calm enough to properly apply it. Jiwon reacted with small bouts of laughter. 

He amateurly massaged Jiwon’s head in as much quiet as they could muster with the room filled with members and stylists. Hanbin still didn’t know what hair color Jiwon was about to change into, but he had a feeling it would still look good on him.

“What if they make you go red?”

“What about you go red?”

“Again?”

“You looked hot.”

Hanbin helplessly bit back the blush on his cheeks as he started rinsing off the shampoo. After doing this about five times, in public and private, he finally felt like he was getting better. At the very least, he could help their stylists with some of their hair duties and save time now. 

“Okay, you go red, and I go blue?” Jiwon’s lips pursed in consideration. “I already went purple. Or lilac. Whatever that was.”

“But you love purple.”

“Oh, but baby, I worship you in red.”

He almost pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized that he had soapy hands. “Okay, deal.”

“Are you gonna let me wash your hair, too?”

“I’d rather save time and let someone else do it while you get your hair dyed.” Jiwon groaned, loud enough for Jinhwan to glare at them from two seats away. “Wash my hair at home,” he offered while moving onto the conditioner. “We can cuddle and watch movies after. Sound good?”

“Wear that baby pink sweater I got you for your birthday.”

“Deal.”

A warm silence fell upon them as Hanbin did the last steps into finishing this wash. Jiwon wouldn't moan at his head massaging here, never in public, but he would at home. Hanbin would have to ask for better tips and ways to improve later. 

Hanbin rolled a towel around Jiwon’s head as he helped his boyfriend sit up. The residue water was already starting to make its way down Jiwon’s back. “All done, sweetie.” 

Jiwon took hold of his left hand and pulled him closer. “Thank you,” he whispered as their faces got closer and their lips lost all sense of space.

**Author's Note:**

> After going through so many writing prompts, an old crack video Hanbin edited inspired me to write something lol figures. Thanks for reading!


End file.
